<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Championships by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763729">The Championships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wings, idk - Freeform, tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iskall invites Grian to the Minecraft Championships and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Championships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been a few weeks since the meteor had affected Grian, he’s sitting on the edge of his mansion swinging his legs softly as he looks over the jungle, his wings fluttering softly. His attention is drawn by the sound of rockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall approaches him and gives him an offer, “You know how last month I went to that tournament?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Grian asks, smiling, puffing up his feathers slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m supposed to invite someone and I thought you would be a good choice,” Iskall says rubbing the back of their neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian hums softy for a moment, “I’ll do it, it’ll be a nice distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall grins softly, “I’ll send you the information you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods as Iskall flies back to their omega tree and Vee and Echo. Once they’re out of sight Grian smiles softly to himself as he preens his feathers, happy that he would have a distraction from the mad world they were in .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of weeks have passed and it’s time to start heading to the tournament. Ren, False, Cub, Iskall, and Grian are going. The five of them meet up with Xisuma in the shopping district who tells them to be careful and not to go crazy with their abilities, then he sends them off to go to the Championships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma had gotten in contact with the admins from the championships back when False and Ren had been in it for the first time. He had explained everything that was happening on hermit craft and gave them every bit of information about the meteor that they could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admins understandably were skeptical at first but at some point, they agreed to go and check it out. Once they see what the meteor has done they understand and allow for the others to join in, deciding that it would be unfair to not let them join for something out of their control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they get there they split up into their respective teams. Cub, Ren, and False lead the way heading towards the check-in. Iskall pulls Grian along with him, the shorter hermit fluttering his wings trying to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they’ve finished with check-in Grian looks up at Iskall, “So what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we wait for it to start, our teammates will show up soon,” Iskall says, still dragging Grian, over to a bench where they could talk in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iskall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all know about this stuff right?” Grian asks motioning to his body. Tucking his wings as close to his body as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Xisuma made sure that the admins here would tell everybody about your wings and such. They already know about Ren and my slime abilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods and looks around curiously at the others around them and spots some chaos happening a ways away. A pink-haired man with a scarlet cloak is chasing a man with a pink and white striped hat. Iskall follows Grian’s line of vision and explains, “That’s Philza and Techo. Techo’s a PVP god, nice guy. Philza is a master of hardcore worlds, they're on the pink piglet team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian nods and looks over at the chaos and freezes covering his mouth with his hands, his wings tucking in tightly to his sides, “Mini?” He whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A teenager is running towards Techo and Philza as a man jogs after them. The man turns as his apparent teammate reaches his friends. He leans against a wall passively watching. He looks up suddenly and makes eye contact with Grian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s Mini Muka, how do you know him?” Iskall looks confused at Grian’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini runs towards them grabbing Grian’s shoulders and bringing him into a hug, “We thought you were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point Grian has tears streaming down his face, “EVO just vanished, I thought…” Grian wraps his wings around Mini and sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sink to their knees as In The little Wood and Solitary walk by with their team. The two look at the bright red sweater and look at Mini’s face quizzically. He nods and gently pulls Grian back to his feet, turning him to face the others. His tears start up again in full force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, Iskall has realized something is happening and has rushed off to find the other hermits. They sent a message to Grian’s communicator letting him know what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little Woods leans over and hugs Grian, “What happened? Was it the watchers?” He asks referring to the wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t the watchers, they actually saved me from a glitch that would’ve resulted in my death,” Grian goes on to explain the meteor and what it had done to the hermits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solidarity nods, “That makes no sense whatsoever, then again you’ve never made much sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four stand around talking about what has happened while they’ve been apart. After a bit, the teen Mini was watching comes over and taps him on the shoulder, “Yeah, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno and Philza are going to go find Wilbur now and I’m supposed to stick with a teammate,” Tommy says nervously looking behind him where Techo gives him a thumbs up while grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini laughs, “Did you get the don’t annoy your team talk again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods as he starts grinning. He spots Grian standing next to Mini looking absolutely confused and explains, “Last time I managed to piss off some very important people, Techo apologized for me and he says he’s not doing it again. I’m Tommy by the way. What’s with the wings?” From across the road, Techo facepalms as Philza drags off him to go find Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian. The wings are a bit of a story, basically a meteor hit my world and started messing with people. You’ve seen Ren right?” Seeing Tommy nod he continues, “He was affected as well that’s why he has the ears and tail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods accepting the information as Grian explains what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian looks over at Mini then back to Tommy, “Do you want to hear about how he made a dirt shop and accidentally blew up a bakery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini puts his hand over Grian’s mouth, “Let's not talk about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hear it,” Tommy says grinning at Grian who has managed to get out of Mini’s grasp by flapping his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Grian explains some of the things that happened on EVO, Iskall comes back with Ren and Cub in tow. False is busy with something and tells them to fill her in later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian spots Ren first, and waves him over, “Ren, these are my friends from EVO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren smiles, “Pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question for you, did he start a war on your server?” Solidarity asks as he shakes Ren’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’m assuming he did something similar in your world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he? Ha! he was the most chaotic thing,” Mini laughs as he explains what had happened in EVO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand around Sharing stories of the gremlin; as he slowly shrinks into his sweater, for a while longer then a buzzer goes off signaling five minutes till the start of the championships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………….……….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first round of the competition is to get to the other side to punch a fan, Grian is given a potion to keep his wings dry so he’s not completely miserable for the rest of the day. The first map Grian makes it to the pool and flaps his wings startled by the water. He was able to get past on most levels but he gets stuck on a few. At one point he slapped someone off the bridge they were building with one of his wings. Ren grins at him and gives him a thumbs-up before he yelps as someone knocks him off his bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next game chosen is survival games, a fairly straight forwards game. All players start in a circle around a central box of equipment. After a timer counts down the teams rush forwards and tries to claim as much loot from the center. Grian is allowed to fly in this game. Unfortunately, it’s set on a farm. After a few minutes, some crops have been trampled. Someone notices Grian getting distracted by some seeds laying on the ground and uses this to their advantage. Grabbing a handful they attempt to lure him closer. It works, and Grian hops right into a trap. Iskall facepalms as Grian is teleported to an observation deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Hole In The Wall Grian does ok until the admins tell him not to fly. Then he almost instantly gets bumped off the platform. He fares slightly better in the next round. He’s starting to figure out how to fit through small holes and go on the edge. Of course, he inevitably falls off. He stands in the crowd cheering Iskall and his teammates on until they fall. After they’re all out he cheers for Ren and Cub; False has already fallen off. By the third and final round, Grian does amazing. He’s one of the last people on the platform. Until a large flat wall comes from behind and knocks him off just after Techno who grumbles something about clout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time for Parkour Warrior, in this one the admins agree to let Grian flutter. He can’t stay in the air for longer than five seconds. If he does it’s counted as a fall and he starts the challenge over. Unfortunately, he’s not the best at parkour. He misses most jumps and falls off the map a bunch of times. He makes it a good chunk of the way through. At one point he gets stuck in the green glass, his wings preventing him from getting through. The admins give him a thirty-second penalty and teleport him to the next challenge. He makes it one challenge further before time runs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Battle Box is next. The first team they fight is The Pink Piglets, which goes about as well as one could expect when fighting Techno’s team. After losing a few rounds they figure out a strategy. Have Grian heal and attempt to get the middle first. The tactic works and they start winning. By this time they can’t gain enough points for a dramatic comeback, but they aren’t in last place. The last group of contenders they face is the Red Rabbits. This team is in dead last and is swiftly beaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the game, Build Mart Grian is allowed to fly, as it wouldn’t do much speed-wise. The game is explained and the timer starts. Grian looks at his plot and flies through the nether portal and into the mart. Almost instantly he crashes into False. He apologizes and She laughs it off, sets her boat down, and slides away. He has a bit of trouble finding the different locations for the items but he eventually figures out the layout. At one point Tommy fell into one of the pits as Grian was flying over. He grabs one of Tommy’s arms with his talons and deposits him safely on the ground. He nods before flitting off to finish a build before time runs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sands of time is the second to last game, this game is really cool. It’s set in an underground labyrinth. To win you must find as much gold as possible and keep your hourglass full. If it runs out of time you do as well. If you run out of time you are teleported into a large cage. If you cash in your coins and choose to jump through the portal you are released into a garden.  Grian didn’t have time to jump through the portal so he ended up in the cage. Grian looks around cautiously, judging the area he’s in. There are about fifteen others in the cage with him. One of the admins flies into the cage and builds a hanging perch using some chain and a couple of slabs. Grian smiles at this and flutters up to the perch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final challenge, Foot race. This one is a parkour challenge. Grian is permitted to fly in this as he can’t really run. He has to do the parkour bits though, it’s not like he can fly past everyone else. For most of the race, he’s right behind Techno. The pink-haired man is mumbling something about potatoes and squid as he runs. Grian hops on top of a suspended caldron and squawks in surprise when it swings wildly. Jumping off and nearly tripping he completes the first lap. The second lap is a bit easier as he knows what he’s doing. He doesn’t come in first by any means but he’s far from last place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, The Cyan Creepers didn’t win, but they had loads of fun competing and Friends thought, lost forever return. People easily accept what has happened to others. Some wonder about how Grian, Iskall, and Ren were changed. So they explain the meteor and its unrelenting grasp on their world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most accept this and only pause to wonder about it for a few seconds before they carry on with their lives as they originally planned. Philza goes back to his world where he tries to live for years without respawning. Tommy returns to scamming and Techno, well, he goes back to farming potatoes like a mad man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, not all are so easily accepted, a few people are concerned about the Meteor, but its reach is contained within the Hermitcraft server, is it not? All evidence points towards it not being able to reach elsewhere.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: So, that was fun. I know Iskall wasn’t able to make it but I did need him there for my idea, (I wrote the first bit before MCC). Anyways I probably got a ton of stuff wrong with the event bits, but I have a perfectly valid excuse. I was watching Techno’s perspective and Grian didn’t stream so I couldn’t find exactly what he was doing. I did go back and watch one of Grian’s teammates' perspectives so I was at least kind of accurate. </p><p> </p><p>Now we have a decision to make. In writing this I have opened up a world of possibility. If you want to suggest other YouTubers do it. Here’s the catch, I’m only going to write about people I watch. However, if you are interested, I would be fine with any of y’all putting your take on what’s going to happen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Updates might slow down cuz I got a volunteer job. It’s only three days a week right now but it may turn into five. Just a heads up.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed reading this and have a wonderful day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>